<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by SerotoninUp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035473">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp'>SerotoninUp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things That Fall [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling Stars, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Lucifer's Lightbringer Powers, Magic Tricks, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, trixie has a nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Lucifer,” Trixie says, catching him before he can slip through the door. “Have you ever seen a falling star?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things That Fall [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer relaxes on the Detective’s couch and gazes out the window. A gap between the curtains reveals a sliver of darkness, and a quick glance at his watch tells him it’s almost midnight. They’d folded up the Monopoly board hours ago, and the Detective had sent her offspring to bed not long after that. Soon, he knows, she’ll send him on his way, too. The Detective never stays up this late.</p>
<p>A muffled thump reaches Lucifer’s ears, followed by the click of a light switch. He half-turns in his seat to trace the source of the sound, and the spawn’s bedroom door creaks open. A moment later, the child shuffles through the doorway, stifling a yawn. She scans the room in search of her mother, and her bleary gaze latches onto him.</p>
<p>“I had a bad dream,” Trixie says.</p>
<p>Lucifer glances toward the stairs. “Your mother’s gone upstairs for a moment. She should return soon.”</p>
<p>Trixie clutches a worn stuffed animal to her chest. “Can you tuck me in?”</p>
<p>Lucifer grumbles under his breath, but gets up and follows the child into her room. Trixie leaps onto the bed, sending a few stuffed animals flying, and makes an imperious gesture at the rumpled covers. Lucifer rolls his eyes as he gathers the tangle of bedding. He straightens the sheets and tucks the blanket around her shoulders, then crosses the room and flips the light switch down.</p>
<p>The room plunges into darkness, and the bed glows with hundreds of tiny yellow dots. Dots? His vision adjusts to the surprising sight, and the pattern becomes clear. Not dots, but stars—a miniature universe spread across the bed.</p>
<p>“A glow-in-the-dark blanket. Fitting,” he says, remembering the child’s love for outer space.</p>
<p>“I gotta get used to being in space if I’m gonna be president of Mars,” Trixie explains with a grin.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Lucifer takes hold of the doorknob. “Goodnight, urchin.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Lucifer,” she says, catching him before he can slip through the door. “Have you ever seen a falling star?”</p>
<p>“Stars don’t fall.” Burn out, explode, collapse in on themselves, and swallow up other stars, yes. But fall? Never. He prides himself on the perfection of his creations; no star of his would ever drop randomly out of the sky.</p>
<p>“I know.” Disappointment tinges her voice. “It’s just space stuff burning up in the atmosphere. It looks cool, though.”</p>
<p>Trixie curls into herself beneath her star-studded blanket and closes her eyes. Lucifer considers her for a moment, noting the slight frown on her face. With a sigh, he perches on the edge of the bed. As the mattress dips beneath his weight, Trixie’s eyes fly open, and her brow furrows as she looks at him.</p>
<p>“Do you want to see a magic trick?” Lucifer asks.</p>
<p>Her eyes widen, and she propels herself upward to a sitting position. “Yeah!”</p>
<p>Lucifer reaches for the blanket and touches a star, stirring awake the dim light caught in the threads. All light belongs to him—even this miniscule, artificial glow—and with the slightest push of his power, the tiny light leaps from the blanket and clings to his fingertip. He raises his hand, holding the little star aloft, and chuckles at Trixie’s delighted gasp.</p>
<p>“Hold out your hand, urchin.”</p>
<p>She lifts an eager palm flat into the air, and Lucifer flicks the speck of light into her hand. The star hovers just an inch shy of her palm, its shine reflected in her awestruck gaze.</p>
<p>Lucifer sweeps his fingertips across the blanket to gather more stars and drops a handful of light into her palm. The stars float and swirl, coalescing into unknown constellations before drifting apart again.</p>
<p>“Toss them up in the air,” Lucifer suggests.</p>
<p>With a twist of the child’s wrist, the stars soar free and sprawl across the ceiling. She laughs, her smile bright beneath the radiance of her own tiny cosmos, and warmth blooms in Lucifer’s chest.</p>
<p>“Now, would you like to see some real falling stars?”</p>
<p>Trixie nods and clasps her hands together, almost giddy with anticipation.</p>
<p>One by one, the diminutive stars burst into flame and plummet to the bed; vibrant, multicolored tails streak through the air in their wake. As the falling stars strike the blanket, they sink into their former positions among the threads, their brightness fading to a familiar dim glow.</p>
<p>“That was <em>awesome</em>,” Trixie whispers as the blanket absorbs the final fallen flame. She springs forward and throws her arms around his neck. “Thanks, Lucifer!”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes.” Lucifer gives her tiny shoulders an awkward pat.</p>
<p>Trixie pulls away to settle back against the pillows, and Lucifer readjusts her covers. She curls onto her side, still smiling, and bundles a fistful of stars beneath her chin.</p>
<p>Lucifer rises and makes his way to the bedroom door. “Goodnight, offspring.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Lucifer.”</p>
<p>The door closes behind him with a soft <em>click</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>